


Morning Thoughts

by burningpyre



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, One Shot, Reminising, Romantic Fluff, Romantic shit written by an aro, they are in l o v e, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningpyre/pseuds/burningpyre
Summary: Nico cuddles Will and thinks about the past
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Morning Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ankylo_2367](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankylo_2367/gifts).



> Hello welcome to my fic. This is dedicated to my lovely friend who read this at 1 am and then said "post it green boooooooyyyyy" you're great thanks babe. I am terrified about what is gonna happen in the upcoming TOA so im coping by writing fluff for Solangelo :) Please enjoy my midnight quick write. Kudos and comments are very much appreciated (:

Nico could only name a few instances where he felt truly at peace during his lifetime. The times where Bianca would hug him and tell him everything would be okay, the last hug his mother gave him, and the warm smile his father started to give him recently. All of these instances made him feel content in his life.

This morning was one of those instances

Nico woke up to the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen. His usually stressed boyfriend laid peacefully next to him, his arm wrapped tightly around Nico. He smiled to himself and snuggled closer towards his partner. 

Mornings were always the best with Will sleeping next to him. It allowed Nico to see his partner free of worry and in the most pure form. It was his favorite thing to experience. 

For whatever reason, Nico started to reflect on everything he’s been through up until this point. He remembered having to flee to a time loop in order to survive his childhood. He remembered first realizing that he was gay, and the pain it caused him. He remembered Bianca’s death. He remembered being outed to Jason by the asshole Eros. He remembered finally coming to terms with the fact that he was normal, and that there was nothing wrong with being gay. And, he remembered how quickly he fell for the love of his life. 

Nico started to sniffle a bit, waking Will from his sleep. Immediately concerned, Will pulled Nico close and started to pepper kisses all over his head to comfort his partner. 

“ What’s wrong sunshine?” Will’s voice was still raspy from sleep, but the tone was dripping with affection and concern. 

“It’s nothing. I was just reflecting on the past” 

“Are you okay love, can I do anything?”

“I’m okay i swear” Nico reassures “ it’s just-- I would go through all of the bad things in my life a million times over just to get right here where I am now.”

“Oh, honey” Will pulls Nico close for a tight hug. “ I love you so much Sunshine. So fucking much”

“I love you too” Nico pulls Will in for a passionate kiss, starting to whisper sweet nothings into each other's ears. 

Nico could only think of one thing while being surrounded by Will’s warmth. 

I am home.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh thank you for reading my fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Again kudos and comments are very much so appreciated. I hope y'all have a great day/night !!!!


End file.
